ucscfdm20cs10fandomcom-20200214-history
Class Schedule
Schedule of Classes The following schedule of classes is cited directly from the class syllabus. Week 1: Introduction and Logistics March 30, 2010: Histories of labor within computing, our labor within this course, work from Fall Before section on Friday: 1) Buy the book at Literary Guillotine (204 Locust Street, Santa Cruz) 2) Read the following article on eres: Jennifer S. Light, "When Computers Were Women" 3) Very important! Set up your UCSC webspace. For detailed instructions, see http://its.ucsc.edu/service_catalog/web_personal/. Plan to host your work on your ucsc webspace until the end of the quarter. Photo hosting sites like photobucket are not recommended. April 1, 2010: What is new media art? On what historical precedents does it rest? Readings: nmr xi-xiii Noah Wardrip-Fruin & Nick Montfort, "the new media reader, a user's manual" nmr 3-11 Janet H. Murray, "Inventing the Medium" nmr 13-25 Lev Manovich, "New Media from Borges to HTML" Week 2: Licensing, Fiction, Free April 6, 2010: Open source, public space, free software, GNU Readings: nmr 36 Richard Stallman, "The GNU Manifesto" Links: Richard Stallman, "Free Software Song" (http://www.gnu.org/music/free- software-song.html) -Notes http://creativecommons.org/ http://www.fallenfruit.org/ Amy Balkin, http://www.publicsmog.org/ and http://www.thisisthepublicdomain.org/ Val Aurora (Henson), "HOWTO Encourage Women in Linux" (http://www.tldp.org/HOWTO/Encourage-Women-Linux-HOWTO/) Michelle Levesque and Greg Wilson, "Open Source, Cold Shoulder" (http://www.ddj.com/architect/184415216) April 8, 2010: Hypertext (demo: hypertext) Readings: nmr 01 Jorge Luis Borges, "The Garden of Forking Paths" nmr cd-rom Stuart Moulthrop, "forking paths" (click on "1980s") nmr 02 Vannevar Bush, "As We May Think eres Judy Malloy and Cathy Marshall, "Closure Was Never a Goal in this Piece" Links: Judy Malloy and Cathy Marshall, "Forward Anywhere" http://www.csdl.tamu.edu/~malloy/html/beginning.html |http://wwwwwwwww.jodi.org/ http://superbad.com/ http://xanadu.com/ Week 3: Social Networks April 13, 2010: Crowdsourcing Readings: nmr 22 Augusto Boal, from Theater of the Oppressed Links: Leah DeVun interviews Andrea Grover, "Looking at how crowds produce and present art" (http://www.wired.com/techbiz/media/news/2007/07/crowd_captain) "Learning to Love You More" (http://www.learningtoloveyoumore.com/) Joshua McVeigh-Schultz, http://voxpopexperiments.org/ Steve Lambert, "Why They Hate.US" (http://whytheyhate.us/) xtine burroghs, "Mechanical Olympics" (http://mechanicalolympics.org/) April 15, 2010: Youth Culture (HTML Self Portrait Project Due) Readings: eres danah boyd, "Why Youth (Heart) Social Network Sites: The Role of Networked Publics in Teenage Social Life" -Notes Links: Angie Waller, "My Frienemies" (http://myfrienemies.herokugarden.com/) Lee Walton, "What My Friends Are Doing on Facebook" (http://www.leewalton.com/projects/fbook/index.html) Marisa Olson, http://americanidolauditiontraining.blogs.com/ Anne Helmond, "Lifetracing: The Traces of a Networked Life" (http://helmond.networkedbook.org/) Week 4: Tactical Media April 20, 2010: Expanding "media" Readings: nmr 53 Critical Art Ensemble, "Nomadic Power and Cultural Resistance" -Notes nmr 06 Allan Kaprow, "'Happenings' in the New York Scene" -Notes Links: Steve Lambert, "Add Art" (http://add-art.org/) David Garcia and Geert Lovink, "The ABC of tactical media" (http://amsterdam.nettime.org/Lists-Archives/nettime-l-9705/msg00096.html) and "The DEF of tactical media" (http://amsterdam.nettime.org/Lists- Archives/nettime-l- 9902/msg00104.html) April 22, 2010: Data/capture/privacy, tactical media and sousveillance Readings: eres Elizabeth Losh, "Submit and Render: Digital Satires about Surveillance and Authentication" eres Wafaa Bilal, excerpts from Shoot an Iraqi nmr 51 Philip Agre, "Surveillance and Capture" Links: Hasan Elahi, http://www.trackingtransience.net/ Michael Mandiberg, "How Much It Costs Us" (http://howmuchitcosts.us/) Michael Mandiberg, "Oil Standard" (http://turbulence.org/Works/oilstandard/) Michael Mandiberg, "The Real Costs" (http://therealcosts.com/) Institute for Applied Autonomy, "Terminal Air" (http://www.appliedautonomy.com/terminalair/) Week 5: Midterm, Ownership and Participation April 27, 2010: Midterm (bring blue books) April 29, 2010: Ownership and Participation Readings: nmr 32 Bagdikian, "The Endless Chain" nmr 46 Chip Morningstar and F. Randall Farmer, "The Lessons of Lucasfilm's Habitat" Links: Henry Jenkins, "Quentin Tarantino's Star Wars?: Digital Cinema, Media Convergence, and Participatory Culture" (http://web.mit.edu/cms/People/henry3/starwars.html) -Notes Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog (http://www.hulu.com/dr-horribles-sing-along- blog) Week 6 Interaction (Go to the DA/NM MFA show open in DARC building! Opening is Friday 5:30-7:30PM) May 4, 2010: AI Required Readings: nmr 03 Alan Turing, "Computing Machinery and Intelligence" nmr 41 Lucy Suchman, from Plans and Situated Actions nmr 44 Lynn Hershman, "The Fantasy Beyond Control" link Gordon Brown, Statement on Alan T uring http://www.number10.gov.uk/Page20571 Recommended Readings: eres Margaret Morse, "The Poetics of Interactivity" nmr 24 Joseph Weizenbaum, from Computer Power and Human Reason McHenry Reserves Mary/Shelley and herself, Patchwork Girl( on reserve in Media Center) May 6, 2010: Searching and Finding (WIkipedia Editing Project Due) Readings: nmr 54 Tim Berners-Lee et al., "The World-Wide Web" Links: Google Art, or How to Hack Google (http://rhizome.org/art/exhibition/googleshow/) Geert Lovink, "The society of the query and the Googlization of our lives: A tribute to Joseph Weizenbaum" http://www.eurozine.com/articles/2008-09-05-lovink-en.html http://en.wikipedia.org/ http://wikiscanner.virgil.gr/ http://wikiweb.anthonymattox.com/ "IMG MGMT: The Nine Eyes of Google Street View" by Jon Rafman http://www.artfagcity.com/2009/08/12/img-mgmt-the-nine-eyes-of-google- street-view/ Week 7 : Future of the future: Advanced Digital Media Production & Feminist Craft Corner May 11, 2010: Margaretha Haughwout & student panel, "FDM 170a" Readings: "Art as Antibody," Joline Blais and Jon Ippolito http://intelligentagent.com/archive/Vol6_No2_transvergence_ippolitoblais.htm nmr 13 Marshall McLuhan, "The Medium Is the Message" eres Marshall McLuhan, Understanding Media, sections 4 & 7 Links: http://fdm2.ucsc.edu/~mhaughwo/170a/s10/index.html (be sure to read the class blog) http://fdm2.ucsc.edu/~mhaughwo/171d/s10/index.html (be sure to read the class blog) May 13, 2010: Miki Yamada Foster, "Feminist Craft Corner" Required Readings: eres excerpts from Zeros and Ones by Sadie Plant eres Sara Ahmed, "Disorientation and Queer Objects" Recommended Readings: eres Elisabeth Strowick "Cyberfeminist Rhetoric, or the Digital Act and Interfaced Bodies" eres Adrian Piper, "Concretized Ideas I've been Working Around" Week 8 : Narrative May 18, 2010: Warren Sack, "Story Generator Project" Required Readings: nmr 7 Burroughs, "The Cut-Up Method of Brion Gysin" nmr 12 Six Selections by the Oulipo link Wardrip-Fruin, Noah. Expressive Processing: Digital Fictions, Computer Games, and Software Studies. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press, 2009. (Chapter 5: The Tale- Spin Effect) http://danm.ucsc.edu/~wsack/DANM249/wsack-jan12-nwf.pdf Recommended Readings: Wardrip-Fruin, Noah. Introduction to Meehan’s and Sack’s Micro-Tale-Spin. Electronic Literature Organization. January 2006. http://www.eliterature.org/2006/01/meehan-and-sacks-micro-talespin/ Sack, Warren. Reimplementation of James Meehan’s Micro Tale-Spin http://eliterature.org/images/microtalespin.txt Warren Sack & Marc Davis, "IDIC: Assembling Video Sequences from Story Plans and Content Annotations," in Proceedings of the IEEE International Conference on Multimedia Computing and Systems, Boston, MA, May 14-19, 1994. http://danm.ucsc.edu/~wsack/Writings/wsack-mdavis-ieee94.pdf Sack, Warren and with Abbe Don (for a course given by Henry Lieberman and Hal Abelson) “Splicer: An Intelligent Video Editor,” MIT Media Laboratory, Intelligent Interface Software Design Workshop (Spring 1993)http://danm.ucsc.edu/~wsack/Writings/wsack-adon-splicer.pdf May 20, 2010: Aaron Reed, "groundbreaking works of interactive fiction" Required Readings: http://www.blueful.com/ http://lacunastory.com/excerpt nmr 42 Michael Joyce, "Exploratory and Constructive Hypertexts" Nick Montfort, "Interactive Fiction" http://www.electronicbookreview.com/thread/firstperson/fictive Recommended Reading: nmr 48 Stuart Moulthrop, "You Say You Want a Revolution? Hypertext and the Laws of Media" Week 9 : Critical Play May 25, 2010: Games (student demos) Required Readings: nmr 34 Sherry Turkle, "Video Games and Computer Holding Power" Henry Jenkins, "Complete Freedom of Movement: Video Games as Gendered Play Spaces" (http://web.mit.edu/cms/People/henry3/complete.html) eres Mary Flanagan, "Critical Computer Games," from Critical Play Joseph DeLappe, "dead-in-iraq" (http://tinyurl.com/delappe) Recommended Reading: eres Introduction to Critical Play by Mary Flanagan May 27, 2010: Non-linear media (Processing Monster Due) Required Readings: eres Lev Manovich, Soft Cinema (http://www.manovich.net/books_images/booklet-reader- spreads-v7.pdf) nmr 50 Scott McCloud, "Time Frames" from Understanding Comics nmr 31 Bill Viola, "Will There Be Condominiums in Data Space?" Recommended Reading: nmr 52 Espen Aarseth, "Nonlinearity and Literary Theory" Week 10 : Digital Media & Interdisciplinarity June 1, 2010: I would rather be a cyborg than a goddess Required Reading: nmr 35 Donna Haraway, "A Cyborg Manifesto: Science, Technology, and Socialist-Feminism in the Late Twentieth Century" (hint: read outloud in groups) June 3, 2010: Course Review: Show student work & prepare for final (Final Project Proposal Due) Week 11: Finals June 10, 2010 Thursday, 12:00–3:00 pm, Studio C (bring blue books)